Miyu
Miyu is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Miyu is not very good at Tennis. She appears in the first match and usually plays with Oscar, but will play with Matt in the first match. This is how the game is set up. Her skill is at 63-65. However, in Baseball, she is a Top Pro, the third best player overall, with a skill level at 1200-1275. She is very tough, but it can be done. Her team contains herself and she is teamed with David, Maria, Helen, Steve, Pierre, Takumi, Shinnosuke and Hiroshi. She also plays on the teams of Nick and Sakura (the champion of Wii Sports Baseball), the two CPUs with higher skill level than her. She will often play on your team when you face CPU opponents between Luca and David. She is very good. Miyu does not appear in Boxing. Wii Sports Resort In Table Tennis, Miyu is pretty good with a level of 821+. In Swordplay, she is the third worst and her level is 41+. In Basketball, she is not that great at 326+, and leads her team with Fumiko and Steph. She is bad at Cycling, coming 72nd out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Miyu is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for making 1 edit on a "Wii Sports" article, for. * Her Japanese name is the same as her English name. * Miyu is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 14 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Ian. She is very defensive and strikes often. * She appears in every armor in Swordplay Showdown. * She is the 3rd best in Baseball, but she is the 3rd worst in Swordplay. * Miyu is the worst Mii in Swordplay to wear Black Armor. * Miyu is only good at the 2nd last sport in Wii Sports Resort. And is a high PRO in Baseball. * In Wii Party, she makes the second worst pair with Saburo with a total score of 28 points. * Miyu appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. * Miyu is ambidextrous because she is right-handed in Tennis and Baseball, but is left-handed in Table Tennis. * She's Japanese. Gallery MiyuDACotQR.JPG|Miyu's QR Code. Badge-3-0.png|Miyu's badge. Badge-52-4.png 58- Miyu's Team.jpg|Miyu's Baseball Team. Miyu Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Miyu in Swordplay Duel. Miyuart.jpg|Miyu in a Wii Party artwork. Miyu marching snare.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork. 2018-02-07 (10).png 20180211_080707.jpg|Miyu and her teammates Steph and Fumiko in Basketball. 2018-03-02.png 2018-03-13 (3).png|Miyu doubling up with Matt in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-03-23 (1).png|Miyu as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-03-28 (33).png|Miyu doubling up with Oscar in Wii Sports Tennis. Smile.jpg|Miyu smiling with Elisa, Marco, Mike, Andy, Pablo, Victor, and Shinta. 2018-05-25 (8).png|Miyu doubling up with Elisa in Wii Sports Tennis. DSC01916.JPG|Miyu in Swordplay Speed Slice. 15320489613201065369959.jpg IMG_0510.JPG|Miyu playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0651.JPG|Miyu swordfighting at Dusk IMG_0766.JPG|Miyu swordfighting at High Noon. 2018-08-29 (26).png|Miyu in Cycling. 2018-09-15 (28).png 2018-09-08 (11).png 2018-09-28 (25).png 2018-10-04 (12).png Patrick, Miyu, and James participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Mia, Abby, and Miyu participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Patrick, Miyu, and Tatsuaki participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Mia, Abby, and Miyu participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Mia, Abby, and Miyu participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Miyu, Julie, Ryan, Kentaro, Fumiko, Gabriele, Misaki, and Miguel featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Lucia, Jackie, Mia, Rin, Kentaro, Eduardo, Abe, Shohei, Miyu, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ren, Kathrin, Miyu, Takashi, Hayley, Alisha, Andy, Giovanna, Naomi, Nelly, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Luca, Gwen, Takumi, Nick, Rachel, Miyu, Martin, Yoshi, Kathrin, and Miyu featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 1- Beginner.jpg Akira, Miyu, Patrick, and Steve featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Hiromi, Miyu, Ren, Patrick, Shouta, Tommy, George, and Steve featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Marco, Mike, Andy, Pablo, Victor, Shinta, Miyu, and Elisa featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Eva, Pablo, and Miyu participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Miyu, Marisa, and Barbara featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Megan, Miyu, and Steph participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Julie, Akira, Ian, Pierre, Rin, Miyu, and Saburo featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Chika, Rainer, Marisa, Miyu, and Barbara featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Marisa, Takashi, Chika, Midori, and Miyu featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (97).png Julie, Miyu, and Chika participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Julie, Miyu, and Chika participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png 2018-11-23 (28).png Abby, Miyu, and Jessie participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Rin, Anna, Michael, Kentaro, Gabriele, Miyu, Nelly, Ashley, Asami, Megan, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ian, Gwen, Matt, Miyu, Ai, and Midori featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Miyu, Stephanie, and Sarah featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Miyu, Eduardo, Rachel, Jessie, Siobhan, Martin, and Ryan featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Jessie, Miyu, and Patrick participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Jessie, Miyu, and Patrick participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Miyu wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Miyu wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Miyu in Bowling.JPG 2018-12-28.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(22).jpg Pierre, Julie, Miyu and Haru participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Julie, David and Miyu participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png IMG 1589.jpg IMG 1676.jpg IMG 1679.jpg IMG 2284.jpg Akira, Miyu and Victor in Lumber Whacks.png Category:Female Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:Pro Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Japanese Miis Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:Miis who love purple Category:Purple Females Category:CPU Category:CPU Mii Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Baseball Pros Category:Top 5 Category:Top 10 Category:Top 15 Category:Wii Party Category:Beginners Category:Vice Beginner Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Miis with Japanese Names Category:Wii